Firestorm
by SexinSatin
Summary: Sometimes a cold basement is just what's needed to cool the anger that simmers.


Gibbs wasn't sure what to think when he stepped into his basement and found Ziva sitting on a stool downing his scotch. She looked pissed, which made him pause on the last step. Ziva in a mad deserved a moment's hesitation especially considering she was practicing her knife throwing skills on his wall. She glanced his way, muttered something in a language he didn't recognize and threw another knife. He swallowed hard, telling himself she wasn't damn beautiful. It was a lie though. She'd changed since he'd seen her at work hours ago. Gone were the cargo pants and black shirt that he knew were a favorite of hers. In their place was a low cut, deep purple dress that was shorter than he'd ever seen her wear before. Dangerously high black heels made her legs look a mile long. Her hair was loose full of curls and at her ears danced gold earrings.

He shouldn't have noticed that not a single line marred the perfection of that figure hugging dress. The investigator in him picked up on it though, knowing it meant she had to be bare underneath. He clenched his fists at that thought. She glanced at him again, took a deep sip of scotch and landed another steel blade in his wall. If it hadn't been for the thumping sound when he'd stepped out of his shower he'd never have known she'd entered his house. Only half of him was thankful he'd thrown on jeans and a shirt before heading down to his basement. Still as pissed as she was he knew it was a good thing. She looked to him again fire raging behind those dark brown eyes, she smirked took another sip of scotch and stood up from the stool. She walked to the wall she'd been aiming at, pulled the knives from the wood then made her way back to his work bench. He watched as she laid the throwing knives next to his tools, staying turned away from him.

"Ziva?" she was breathing hard he could hear it from across the room where he'd remained waiting for her fury to decrease.

Ziva heard him say her name, knew she needed to explain her presence in his basement. First she needed to control the storm raging inside her. She'd held off coming here as long as she could. Tonight had been her breaking point. She slipped in quietly using her considerable skills to mask her entry. She'd done it before, for a long time it had worked. The scent of him was heavy in this basement, wood, smoke, coffee it all blended into the man that breezed by her every morning. Every morning she watched him walk in and every night she watched him walk out. Every night she went home wishing that scent would wrap around her , inside her if only long enough to ease the damn ache he created with just a look. When she'd heard the sound of the shower running she'd known sitting in the darkness was no longer going to work. Taking another sip of scotch she finally found the will to turn to him.

She stepped out of her shoes preferring to be on stable feet to face him rather than needing the height they gave her. "You see this dress Jethro, the sales lady told me it was the kind of dress that made a man want to drop to his knees." She saw him swallow and savored that little victory.

Gibbs watched her run a hand along the dress his throat suddenly dry. It wasn't so much the fact that she had to be naked underneath it, he might have found a way to get past that, maybe even gotten past the fact it was damn near backless as well. It was more about the way it rode even higher on her thigh when she tugged on the material giving him a dangerous glimpse of upper thigh. She smirked again.

"The moment I tried it on I knew I wouldn't be able to wear anything underneath. Not something I normally do but I thought what the hell. After all I had a date tonight." His blue eyes flew to hers all ice and fire. Quickly contained jealousy flashed through them. "Not the first one I have been on lately. I decided tonight he would, how is it put? Get lucky." Blue fire burned her again, raking across her body, he even stepped closer. His aggressive stride stopped just shy of her, his eyes closed and he thrust his hands in his pants.

Gibbs felt her words burn like acid across his skin scoring him deep. He could easily picture her kissing another man, legs wrapped around him. His stomach churned bile rising in his throat and he was forced to physically shake his head to remove the image. "Son of a bitch, Ziva."

Ziva might have laughed If it hadn't been for the very carefully way he was holding himself. She had seen this before with suspects, the bad guys. He was holding onto his control with the barest thread. The cool, contained Jethro Gibbs was only on the surface and just below he raged. She wanted that rage or at least the passion that came with it. "We had a very nice dinner, dancing afterwards was fun, I fully intended desert to be even better."

Gibbs stepped even closer, close enough he could smell her perfume, his scotch and cologne he didn't recognize. He couldn't hold back the loud curse or anger that rose up in his throat. He saw her eyes widen but she stayed there equal parts anger and desire drinking his scotch.

"I let him take me home, invited him in and you know what happened next Jethro?" This time she did chuckle reveling in the way he had to close his eyes for a long moment before looking at her again.

Gibbs didn't want to hear her answer, didn't want those images in his mind any more than they already were. But as he watched her he saw the anger riding her hard and before she spoke he knew what she was going to say.

"Nothing happened, not a damn thing. He kissed me and I felt nothing. All day I was waiting for tonight, wanting, needing, all I could think about was a bed and spending a lot of hours in it. Yet nothing happened." Ziva heard the way her words bit the air, wanted to reach out and take them back leave him suffering. Instead she grabbed the bottle of scotch and made her way up his stairs.

Gibbs watched her climb his stairs, stunned by her words, more by the fact she had just walked away. It might have been a relief, not having her so close, instead his body screamed at him to go after her. Glancing at his stairs he wondered just briefly if he was brave enough to follow her.

Ziva waited, the not so nice part of her wanted to walk out his door. Leaving him standing in his basement aroused and confused seemed a poetic justice. Yet she stood in his bedroom waiting for him as though she had the right. Her body still wanted, still needed even more so when she'd seen his physical reaction to her declaration that nothing had happened between her and her date. Until tonight she hadn't been sure how he really felt, if he really wanted her. The light touches, glances all could have been easily explained in other ways. Even the way he stood just a little too close to her now and then could have been for any number of reasons. She heard a noise, watched him step into his room and knew without a doubt exactly what he wanted.

Gibbs stepped into his room done with hiding from her. Every day she drove him mad, every move, every word seemed designed to make him lose his mind. There had been moments in the not so distant past where he'd had to physically stop himself from dragging her into the elevator and taking her against the slick steel. How in the hell had he missed that she'd wanted him to do just that? She was watching him, dragging that cock teasing gaze from his belt back to his eyes, making him sweat. He stood too close again breathing in the mixture of scents that made him want to drive his fist through a wall. Her perfume always made him hard, the scotch was tempting but the cologne pissed him off. He thought about dragging her into the shower and washing it from her. He slipped off his shirt, watched her eyes flash with need and decided instead to drown her in him.

Ziva watched his blues eyes darken and knew she was no longer the one in control. His hand went to his belt undoing the thick leather. She was mesmerized by the casual grace he showed in removing his remaining clothes. Even more fascinating was the fact he was better looking in reality than he'd been in her fantasies. Every part of him made her mouth water and her body wet.

Gibbs knew she wanted knew she needed but the power of it there in her eyes was shocking. He would have bet even money that she wouldn't look twice at him. They'd flirted but hell he flirted with everyone. Had he been forced to guess he might have said that she and Tony had a thing. He knew now he'd been dead wrong.

"You look angry Jethro, perhaps I should leave." Ziva managed to hold back her smile but just barely.

"Like hell." Gibbs stared at her mouth for a long moment trying to push the idea of another man tasting her out of his head. It wasn't working so he stepped closer smirking when she looked almost startled. Unnerving Ziva wasn't easy but just now he had. He took one finger and ran it across the fullness of her bottom lip her mouth parted on a sigh. He leaned in and let his mouth take hers. He was far more gentle than he'd intended. Softly his lips brushed hers once twice and then again, gently plying them open. His tongue slipped in with stealthy grace playing at the taste of her. He groaned out his triumph when she stumbled slightly into his arms.

Kissing Gibbs was nothing like she'd imagined. He was known for his rough edges yet the way he took her mouth was all finesse and control. Only a kiss and already her body was singing for his. His hands were at her shoulders pushing her dress down her body. He wasn't asking for permission, he wasn't even asking if she was certain instead he was pressing her against his bed with a mastery of movement. She hissed out something some sort of encouragement of his touch and heard him chuckle.

Gibbs found his control slipping, naked underneath him on his bed and Ziva was proving to be his undoing. Her hands were clenched at his shoulders and the first slide of her breasts against his hair roughened chest made them both stop breathing. She whispered something he didn't recognize and then proceeded to nip at his neck.

"Please Jethro….." Ziva let her hands slide down his back to the waistband of his slacks hardly believing he was still half dressed and she was so damn close to coming it would take the barest touch and she would be falling apart.

Gibbs slid off his pants wishing for the will to go slower, but she was leaving him naked in more ways than one. She hadn't been lying earlier when she'd said she'd been needing, wanting. "Easy Ziva….I didn't know."

Ziva blushed knowing he was trying to regain some control over the situation but need burned her every nerve ending. "It was you I wanted…"

"I swear I didn't know Ziva….or this would have happened a hell of a lot sooner." He watched her eyes fly open with shock, her hips shifted underneath him his hand making contact with her soft folds. Just that quickly he watched her eyes glaze over, felt her arch beneath him and with a beauty that captivated him, fly apart.

Ziva was lost her body hazed with pleasure, and before the wave could wash completely away she felt Gibbs slide inside her cursing and resting his head against her breast as he did so. When she would have laughed she felt his mouth pull on her nipple causing fire to race down her body to where their bodies were joined.

Gibbs was drowning in Ziva, the scent of her, the sounds of her pleasure and the way she wrapped around him made his head swim and every muscle shake with the effort to hold back from ruthlessly thrusting inside of her. Without warning her eyes found his hands thrusting in his hair her dark eyes grew even darker and he watched again as she flew into ecstasy. The shockwave traveled through her body working its way to ripple around him as moved in and out. The delicious tightness took the last of his will to hold off and he let go giving over his control to the firestorm they had created.


End file.
